


Once a week

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Daryl, Savior!Daryl, Stubborn Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl spends some time with Rick before he has to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a week

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! A short one, but better than nothing. A bit angsty too.
> 
> Unbetad. All my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I don't profit from this.
> 
> EDIT: So I messed up the title...wtf??? Seriously, guys, you need to tell me when I make huge mistakes like that. Love ya!  
>  

Thrusting inside the tight, warm channel with vigorous hip movements, Daryl grunted with unrestrained abandon, turning the younger man into a mewling mess against the creamy sheets.

He looked down at Rick and smiled. His thick curls, damp with sweat, plastered to his brow and temples making him look younger. And that mouth, that gorgeous, red mouth parted as it let out little pants each time the archer’s thick cock breached him, hitting sensitive nerves deep within. 

It’d been a week away from each other. Seven days in which he hadn’t been allowed to feast upon the beauty of his lover. _A sight for sore eyes, indeed_ , he thought as he delved down for a wet kiss on those luscious plump lips he’d been denied to taste in his unwilling absence. 

A couple more grunts and hard thrusts, Daryl came deep inside the younger man, trembling with the intensity of his release. Rick’s legs wrapped around his waist to keep the older man inside as long as possible as he stroke himself toward release. 

A few minutes after Rick came, Daryl pulled out gently. The leader whined at the loss. “Don’t go,” he said with defeat in his tone, reaching out to grab his hand as he attempted to stand up, keeping him near.

“I gotta,” the hunter gruffed, but gave into his lover’s wish, lying beside him for a couple more minutes.

Rick immediately nestled beside him and started caressing his hair. Daryl closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the attention. 

“Come back with me,” the ex-deputy whispered, almost pleadingly.

“Can’t,” Daryl grunted and sat up, reaching for his pants around his ankles and sliding them up his legs. They were so desperate that they barely managed to undress— or half undress in his case.

“No,” the younger man rasped sitting up as well, starting to redress lethargically, as if every limb weighed him a ton. “You don’t.”

“Oh, yeah?” Daryl scoffed. “Whatcha think is gon’ happen’ if I don’ show up, huh?”

“They’ll come to us and we’ll give them a war,” Rick huffed with determination.

Daryl shook his head. “Ya really didn’ learn shit, did ya? Ya even know what’s gonna happen t’ya if Negan ever finds out ‘bout us? Ya know what he does to the rest of ‘em boys? How he keeps ‘em in line? Takes away their wives, girlfriends, and keeps ‘em to ‘imself, givin’ ‘em unreasonable _choices_ to keep ‘em in line as well.”

Rick frowned. “I’m neither your wife nor your girlfriend.”

“So? Ya think he’s gonna care?” he scowled. “It’s all ‘bout power with ‘im. He won’t give a shit yer a guy if he wants to—” he stopped, unable to finish the sentence. 

“Let him try,” Rick scoffed. 

“He’ll do more ‘n try.”

Rick sagged, sighing heavily. Deep down, he knew damn well he was on the losing side, but that didn’t stop him from letting out his frustration with occasional little outbursts of defiance. 

“You belong with us, not with _them_ ,” the leader said, stressing that last word with disgust. 

"Ya know what's funny? I feel like I do."

“No,” Rick huffed angrily, gripping his wrist with force and giving him a harsh look. “You’re not like them. You’re better. You’re so much better.”

“I ain’t. And ’s the thing, ain’t it? S’why Negan wanted me to join ‘im. ‘Cuz he sees who I am. If I’d never met ya, I’d end up like one of ‘em, both me an’ Merle. S’ who I was. s’ who I _am_. T’was ya who made me wanna be better. Ya the one I changed for. An’ if I gotta join ‘em to protect ya, so be it.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Rick gritted, tightening his grip on Daryl’s wrist momentarily then let go and stood up from the battered mattress to stand by the one window of the abandoned shed, and after a long sigh, he turned to face him. “This— who you’ve been with me, with us—that’s who you _are_. You don’t belong with them.”

Daryl stood up and zipped up his pants, ignoring Rick’s intense speech. “Same time next week?”

“Daryl—” 

“Look, Rick, we ain’t in no position to decide anythin’ anymore. The only thin’ I can do is try keepin’ ya safe. S’ what I’m gonna do. S’ what I wanna do.”

“Fuck,” Rick grunted, rubbing his brow and pressing the heel of his hands against his eyes, discreetly drying anger tears. “This is not how it was supposed to go.”

“Ya think?” Daryl scoffed. “We were stupid. We underestimated him. _I_ underestimated him. Was my call to attack ‘em first. _My_ idea. 'M just payin’ fer my mistake.”

“It was all of us,” Rick said weakly, for the hundredth time. 

It was no use for Daryl knew. He’d made the call in Hilltop; he the one who’d killed those saviors on the road; _he_ who’d let Dwight live when he had the chance to kill him. It was only right he’d be the one paying the price.

“Was more me ‘n any of you,” he grunted, swinging his crossbow over his shoulder. “So ya go back n’ take care of yer kids and everyone. S’ what ya gotta do. Have Negan’s half ready today. We’ll come to collect it tomorrow.”

“Daryl—” Rick chocked on a sob and leaned back against the window sill as he shaked with impotence.

“See ya then,” he said and exited the precarious shed where they’d arranged to meet each week. It was their little sanctuary. All they had left. 

For now.

Daryl hated to see his beloved suffer so, but he needed him subdued if he wanted his plan to work. So he’d keep Rick in the dark for now. 

They would get back at Negan, together. But for the moment, he just had to keep his head low, listen; observe. And when the time was right, he’d take Negan down from the inside. That much he'd promise Rick.


End file.
